Connected
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Three years after war's end. Aang sits meditating on the beach. He stands up and walks towards Toph and Katara. "My love" says he. But the problem is, he is not referring to Katara.
1. Chapter 1:The Trance

It has been three years since the war was over. Katara and Toph sat on the cobbled stone steps led to Zuko's beach house at Ember Island. Katara was busy straitening up Toph's messy hair.

"Let it be Katara. My hair is just fine." Toph said for the fifth time trying to get up.

"Yeah right!" Katara spat. "Yours is the messiest hair I have ever seen. It would not be so much unruly, if you let me comb it at least once a day. You are not a little brat any more Toph"

"You are right about her not being 'little' Katara." Said Aang who was meditating on a rock by the beach, turning his head towards them. "But wrong about the 'brat' part."

Toph, who was about to tell Katara to 'stop preaching', threw a well aimed pebble at Aang. "Go back to your stupid meditation Baldy! Like you have room to talk!"

Katara was right though. They were all not kids anymore. Katara was beautiful as always. She was an eighteen years old fine young woman with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Aang had grown in to tall young man of sixteen. He was as cheerful and spirited as ever. Aang never missed a chance to goof around, despite the tiresome Avatar duties he had to attend occasionally. Toph was the one to turn the tables. She had grown from twelve year old loud mouthed brat to a sixteen year old loud mouthed brat. It was her appearance that made all the difference. The teenage Toph still wore her hair in a tight bun and her eyes were hidden beneath the curtains of wavy bangs. But her features had improved radically. She had thin curvy lips which were a nice shade of pink. Her ivory skin was enchanting. She had thin face and a tall slim built figure. In short, she had turned in to a beautiful girl though still the same old 'mud slug' in attitude as Katara would put it.

Aang went back to staring at the rhythmic waves of the sea, smirking. The atmosphere was calming and pleasant. The silence was only broken by Toph's occasional 'uh-gh's, 'watch it's and 'ouch's as Katar tried to smoothen her mess of a hair.

For another half an hour Aang stayed focusing hard on the sea waves. His mind was completely calm. The waves were soothing, very familiar, and surprisingly he felt extremely nostalgic towards them. A mystic look rose in to his grey eyes. Slowly they started to turn to blue. He got up and climbed down the rock he was sitting and walked towards the girls. The characteristic lightness of his footsteps was gone. Though they were still care free Aang walked in a manner that showed a bit of recklessness and ignorance. As he approached the girls he knelt down.

"My love!" Aang said. Though the words escaped from his mouth, the voice was not his. Instead of Aang's mellow and playful voice, He spoke in a deeper and stuffed voice.

Toph noted the difference immediately. So did Katara.

"Ahem, the love bird is talking to you Katara." Toph said as none responded to Aang's weird voice. "And what is wrong with your voice twinkle Toes?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Katara hissed. "But he does not look like himself. His eyes are blue and he is.. He is not talking to me"

"Blue? Oh' wow!". Toph said sarcastically. "Sounds like a cool colour. He said 'My Love' u idiot, who else may he refer to?. Now leave me alone and go talk to the love-sick, will ya!"

"My Love" Aang repeated this time his voice trembled slightly.

"Urghh! This is sickening. Will you two get out of here?" Toph said making a face and pushing both of them away.

"I'd like to Toph, but one little problem...," Katara said, her voice sounded confused. "He is talking to you!"

"Say what!" Toph asked snatching her head away from Katara's comb. Next moment she felt two strong hands grab her by shoulders and pulled in to a standing position. The hands belong to Aang.

"My love, I am so sorry I was too late! Will you ever forgive me?" He said in the same deep stuffed, voice. Toph, who was surprised by Aang's sudden action said nothing but shared a quizzical 'look' with Katara who was looking up at them, mouth slightly agape.

"I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you. I will always love you. Always!" Said Aang and the next moment without warning he pulled Toph in to a passionate kiss. The situation was too hectic even for Toph to think clearly. It took one long minute before she came back to her senses. She struggled to break free from Aang's grip while Katara shot up covering her mouth with both hands. Surprisingly Aang's grip was too strong for sixteen years old boy. He felt like a man in his late twenties to Toph. In her desperation to get away from the Avatar, who was kissing her so passionately, Toph stomped her feet on the cobbled stone steps. Two pillars of earth shot from the steps and sent Aang flying backwards. He hit the sandy beach and lay there without moving.

Katara ran and knelt down beside him. "Aang" She said taking Avatar by shoulders and shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes, which were gray again.

"Katara!" He said, slightly alarmed. His voice mellow again. "Why am I laying here? Ouch! My shoulders ache!" He sat up. "What happened?"

"What is wrong with you Air head?" Toph spat. She had pulled herself to the full height and standing on the steps away. A shock was clearly visible in her pale-jade eyes. Her hair was down and waving in the sea breeze. "If that was a joke, it was not very funny. Next time you do well to keep your dirty mouth to yourself and Sugar Queen." With that she turned in a flash and earth-bended herself out of sight.

"What did she mean? What did I do?" Aang asked in confusion. Katara, now she looked shocked and concerned, her eye brows were narrowed, let go of him. "You kissed her Aang, full on mouth." She said turning away. "Don't you remember?"

"I WHAT?" Aang shrank in fear. "Why would I do that? The last thing I remember is meditating on that rock, I was focusing on waves."

Katara turned to face him. "Though you did not sound like yourself and your eyes were blue." She said. "You asked if she can ever forgive you for been too late. And that you will love her always." Katar said in a small voice. "You sounded like a man in his late twenties, who lost his love due to his mistake."

Aang's eye brows narrowed. "Sounds like I was in a trance. And this man you say I turned in to... he sounds like.." Aang froze. If his assumption was correct why Toph?


	2. Chapter 2: Going Back

Toph thrust her head in to the shallow sea and let the waves take out all her tension and confusion. She had been kissed by a boy for the first time. But it has been nothing but hectic and weird. To cap it all the boy had been Aang, her first ever friend, her pupil, the goof ball to whom she could talk freely, who the world knew as the almighty Avatar. Lost in thought, Toph did not notice Aang approach her.

"Toph," he called, not coming too close.

"Blurrggh, Whatchh!" Toph yelled straightening up alarmed and jumping good ten feet away from Aang. "What were you thinking?" She spat.

Aang looked at her apologetically. "Katara told me what happened, believe me I do not remember a thing."

Toph just glared at him. "YOU GO KISSING PEOPLE AROUND YOU TALKING IN A WEIRD VOICE AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER A THING?" She yelled. Aang's kiss had made her hysteric with confusion.

"Toph calm down." Aang said. "Let me explain. I was talking in a weird voice you say?"

Toph did not answer but simply breathed fire. "Katara says my eyes were blue as well" Aang went on. "Listen I think I was in a trance and one of my past lives took over me. I need to figure this out and until I do please try not to freak out around me Toph, you are my best friend."

"Easy for you to say" Toph said still fuming. "You go to some stupid trance and go kissing people at random, afterwards you remember nothing. But I do"

Aang breathed heavily. "I understand." He said walking towards Toph and placing a hand on her shoulder. He immediately found himself buried in sand down to the chest.

"You better not come near me until you figure this out, you hear me Aang?" Toph hissed before she walked away from him.

Aang watched as his Sifu stormed away. "I don't think I kissed you at random Toph." He mumbled to himself.

The dinner table that night was awfully silent. Katara tried to start cheesy conversations few times but Toph simply shrugged them off. Aang who ate in silence made an announcement before he got up and bid good night to them. "I will be visiting the swamp again. There is someone I need to talk to. I'll be back in few days. "

Sokka and Suki who had heard about the awkward kiss on the beach from Katara, did not ask Aang why. "Make sure you bring back some Possum Chicken" Sokka said.

"And make sure you get it sorted out, so that you want do weird things to people around you" Toph said before she got up and left the table.

Late that night, Aang waited until everyone went to sleep and knocked at Katara's door. Katara came out; obviously she was having a hard time sleeping. Aang looked at her apologetically.

"Katara, I know it must be hard for you to see I kiss another girl right in front of your eyes. And say them I will love them always. But believe me that was not me." He said.

"I know Aang. I was there. I saw what happened." Katara assured. "But it was so real; I still can't get it out of my head." She added looking away. "Toph must be having a hard time"

Aang stared at his feet for a moment. "She is totally freaked out. So am I. Let's take a walk" Aang said leading the way. They climbed down the stairs and came to the court yard where Aang used to practice fire bending with Zuko.

"Listen Katara, what do you know about Avatar Kuruk?" Aang asked sitting down.

Katara's blue eyes were widened in shock. She had heard the story of the Water tribe Avatar before Kyoshi, who was ignorant and not very attentive. "He got wasted away searching for some monster that killed his wife, Kummi, didn't he?" She asked. "Gran-Gran has told me that story."

Aang nodded. "That monsters name is Koh" He said after a while. "He is a spirit also known as the face-stealer. I have met him in the spirit world."

"Where are you going with this Aang?" Katara asked confused. "You don't think Kuruk overtook you this morning, do you?"

Aang who said nothing simply looked at Katara. "But then, why Toph?" She asked while her voice gave away her unease. "Do you think that she...?"

"I am not certain Katara. That is why I am going back to swamp. It all started there. I first met her there, may be the swamp has the answers" Aang said calmly.

"The answers you seek, what if they, you know change things between our little gang? Between us?" Katara's voice shook. Aang stayed silent for a very long while. He was pondering something that he did not want to tell her, but have to.

"Katara, I do not know how things will turn out. But sometimes, we need to find closure to certain things in life. If not, they will be haunting us forever." Finally said Aang softly. "Just ignoring what happened is not going to do any of us any good. Not to you, nor to Toph or to me. That's why I need to take this journey. And I am sure; you of all people will understand that."

Katara nodded as his words sink in. She knew he was right, but she could not help feeling pessimistic about this. Seen Aang kissing Toph, hearing he telling him that he'll always love her had pushed Katara in to a trauma of feelings. She was struggling hard to understand her own thoughts about what happened. If what Aang thinks is true, where that truth lands them?

But she knew she also now needs to find closure to this so that they all can move on.

"Please await me Katara. And keep an eye on Toph, she is utterly confused. When it comes to matters like this you are so much stronger than the blind bandit" Aang said as they got up. Katara gave him an awkward hug and mere peck on the cheek. "You have a safe journey; I'll take care of us" She bid him goodnight and walked to her room. Aang knew they have come to a silent agreement to stay separated until they figure this out. He sat there for another few hours, his hands covering his face. He smelled a fragrance of jasmine in his hands, which strangely felt like Toph's around. "I... Kuruk must have hugged her tightly" Thought Aang. Avatar sighed looking at the ocean. First rays of the sun were touching the beach. Aang took out his glider and clicked. Next moment he was up in the dull morning sky. The fresh air greeted him as he sped through the breeze. He was going back.


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

Later that morning Katara raised a hand to knock on the door of Toph's room. But before her knuckles touch the wooden surface, there came Toph's voice. "Common in Katara, It's open."

Katara opened the door and walked in. Toph sat on the floor of the corridor of her room. Dark circles were clearly noticeable around her sightless eyes. Though Toph did not see, they were something they had in common.

"Long night?" Katara asked sitting down besides Toph, who simply said, "Sounds like you had one too.

"Aang went to the swamp." Katara said ignoring the well observed remark. "He's worried that he freaked you out."

Toph, who just stared at nothing, said nothing. _'Katara sounds weird'_ she thought. She was trying to take Toph's mind out of the last day's memories but Toph thought she was the one who needed it more than her.

She punched Katara on the upper arm and tilted her head towards her. "Listen Katara, just because Twinkle Toes got weird and kissed a girl- who happened to be me- out of that weirdness, you do not have to go questioning about his feelings for you." Said Toph, rather gloomily. "Let's just say it was one of his Avatar weirdness. He loves you more than anything. I can tell by the way his heart beats around you."

Katara blinked at the uncharacteristic opinion of her friend. She put an arm around Toph's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. "Have we ever told you how we found you?" She asked softly.

"Is there anything to tell?" Toph asked. "I was there. You guys first met me at Earth Rumble six."

"We did not just stumble upon you Toph" Katara said. "Aang knew from the first moment he saw you at the tournament that you were supposed to be his sifu, because he had seen you before."

Toph's eye brows narrowed. "Katara I never forget a voice or a footstep. And I assure you I do not recall meeting him before that."

"No Toph, he saw you in a vision when we were lost in a mystic swamp. We all had visions of people we loved, people we lost that day." Katara said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I so my mom, Sokka saw Yue and Aang, Aang saw you!"

Toph blinked in alarm. "O...K.! Now you are freaking me out."

Katara went on as her grip on Toph's shoulder tightened. "Back then we were certain that because he was the Avatar he saw someone he'll meet, but now Aang has started to doubt that. He thinks..." Katara paused and gulped. "We think that it was because you two are somehow connected." She finished.

Toph abruptly sat up. "You people are loosing your marbles." She said impatiently. "Look here Madam Mystic, I don't believe in such spiritual mumbo jumbo. All I know is that our Arrow head went rather odd and planted an awkward kiss on my mouth." She grabbed Katara by upper arm and pulled her up making her stood up. "It just happened Katara. And I'm going to make sure that it won't happen again. So stop being all baffling about this"

Katara said nothing but took Toph in to a one arm hug who mumbled "and stop being so touchy feely all the time"

"I am not baffling Toph. Let's not go on about this until Aang returns" Katara said dragging the earth-bender downstairs where a very hungry Sokka and tentative Suki waited their arrival at the breakfast table.

Aang landed softly on the huge tree trunk. The swamp looked mysterious as ever. He breathed deeply and walked in to the swamp looking for the swamp benders. He could recall every moment he spent here last time. Most of all the first moment he saw her, the first time he heard her signature laugh. Lost in thought he bumped in to a soggy plump man who yelped, "The Avatar!"

_Huu had not changed a bit. _Aang thought. He was still the swamp protector who wore a mere piece of cloth as a dress. Anyone who see sure to take him for a fat old loony who mess around with weeds and swamp gas, But Aang knew better. "Huu" He said greeting him with a humble bow.

They spent some time catching up before Huu eyed Aang with a curious look. "So tell me Aang, why are you really here?"

Aang sighed and then chuckled. Then he spent about an hour explaining what happened between he and his friend, the first time he saw her vision, how he was told that swamp shows the people they lost, people they loved..." So I just want to know, why Toph? Why did I kiss her when I accidently became Kuruk?" Aang paused. "I want to know if she is..."

Huu nodded. "I understand Aang." He said. "But tell me Avatar, is that really important? Or are you just in confusion of your own feelings? Are you trying to figure yourself up?"

Aang sat there thinking. He could not imagine him falling for his best friend. He loved Katara more than anything. But the fragrance of Jasmine had brought in a new sensation. Has he been blind to it? Why did it felt so nostalgic? Why did he felt like he is soaring through clouds even he was firmly on ground? The usual calm and peace he felt around Katara is love, right? Or is it?

"I am confused." Aang admitted. "That is why I need to find closure to all this. We all do. Even Katara. We haven't told Toph anything about Kuruk or Kummi yet though. She'll just burry me alive if I suggest that."

"Don't" Huu adviced. "Do not cloud her mind yet. Ask your friends to bring Toph to me. Let's see if she is really the one you think she is."

Katara was practising water bending by the seashore when she saw a messenger hawk land on the near by rock. It flapped his wings several times to get Katara's attention. Katara approached the bird and took out the scroll in his pouch. It read;

_Dear Katara,_

_Huu thinks he knows a way. Come to swamp on Appa and take Toph along._

_Aang._

Katara frown slightly as she read. She casted a hesitant look towards Toph who was sand bending few yards away. _She won't just come quietly and I'll have a hard time convincing her to come._ Thought Katara, plotting a way to get the blind bandit to swamp with out trouble. _Toph is a heavy sleeper,_ _so we'll leave at midnight._

Toph, who had been sand bending all evening was finally in a good mood. She went up to bed exhausted. After all, _stupid twinkle toes_ had kept her confused and awaked and thinking all of last night. Her eye lids were so heavy that she could not even bother about the eerie but strangely comforting feeling of being entwined in clean breeze that has refused to leave her ever since Aang kissed her. With in minutes Toph shifted in to a deep sleep becoming unaware of the world around her.

Not long after Sokka crept in to her room. He picked her up, bridal style, with ease. Toph's head lolled a little but it rested on Sokka's shoulder almost instantly. Not daring to take in any loud breaths Sokka carried her down stairs, across the court yard and on to Appa. Katara and Suki who sat prepared for a long trip took sharp intakes of breath as they saw Toph in Sokka's arms. They have not realised how much she had grown in last three years. Her hair was down and sparkled in moon light. Her ivory skin emitted a slight glow. Her thin face was so peaceful and cute at the same time as she unconsciously whimpered feeling the cold night's sea breeze like a little child. Suki, who had a blanket ready on Appa's sandal, quickly wrapped Toph's slender form in it and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

Toph woke and found herself not in her bed room but on the familiar furry back of Appa. Her head was resting on Suki's lap who had an arm wrapped around Toph in an affectionate manner. Suki was dosing off herself. Toph gingerly removed Suki's arm and sat up pulling the blanket around her. "Whatsgoingon?" She asked sleepily holding on to the saddle. "Why are we on Appa?"

"Oh! You are finally awake." Katara said turning her head towards her. She had the bison's reigns. Sokka was snoozing loudly on Appa's saddle. "We tried to wake you up early in the morning, but you wouldn't wake. So we took off." Katara lied but Toph could not tell as they were not on earth.

"Where are we going all of a sudden?" She asked frowning. "Is everything alright? Did Zuko call?"

"No Toph, we are going to the swamp?" Katara replied as she looked at the front and prepare herself for an angry outburst.

"TO WHAT?" There it came. Toph shouted trying to get up in her bewilderment and falling on Suki. Who yelped awoke. Suki hastily pulled herself together and straightened Toph up who barked "BUT WHY?"

"Geez, man needs his sleep, you know!" Sokka said who woke up hearing Toph yell. "A note came from Aang yesterday asking us to come to swamp." Katara said as if she did not notice the anger in Toph's voice. "He needs help there."

"Yeah? With what?" Toph asked pulling her long wavy hair back in to a bun. Her forehead hidden beneath the hair bangs were wrinkled in anger.

"He thinks he has found a way to figure out what happened. And you know Toph that we need to figure this out." Katara said not looking back.

"I don't believe this!" Toph spat. "Not WE Katara, YOU TWO need to figure this out. Do not get me involved. I don't know what happened and I don't care. I don't understand why you dragged me in to this!"

"Gee! Let me have a wild guess!" Said sokka, mockingly. "May be Toph, because YOU were the girl Aang kissed in his trance."

"Shut it Snoozels!" Toph said aiming a blind kick at the direction of his voice. "Like I could help it.! And now you guys are just kidnapping me to some mud hole. It would have been so much nicer for you to discuss this with me first." Toph said, now her voice dry. "You are no better than my parents once were. I hate that."

Katara's head turned in a flash and she signaled Sokka, who himself looked much taken aback by Toph's say, to take the reigns. Suki gave a shocked look to Toph who were now looking at the spread sky which she obviously did not see.

"Toph don't say that." She said. "It was wrong for us to take off while you were still in sleep, but.. but.." She stammered knowing nothing good to say. Katara sat right in front of Toph. A relief rose to Suki's pale face together with some color.

"But what Suki?" Asked Toph not turning to face her. "But you thought it's not my decision to make if I want to go or not?"

"Leave them out of this Toph." Katara said grabbing Toph's upper arm. "This was truly and completely my idea." She sighed. Toph who tried to snatch her arm out of Katara's grasp, heard her sigh and 'looked' right in to her eyes. "I am sorry Toph!" Katara said in a small voice. "I was there; I saw how he kissed you. I heard the sincerity in his voice when he said, he'll always love you. I know he was in a trance and it was out of your control. But those words came out of Avatar Kuruk, who became Aang in this life time. That means some how Aang meant what he said. That's why we need to understand what it means. I will be stuck in uncertainty forever if we don't. So will Aang. We are as much as confused as you Toph. Please think of this as a help to us."

Toph, though she was still angry, felt sorry for Katara. Though she was not sure how this would end and to what state it would shove her, what will she go through, Toph could not bare to see her two best friends troubled like this. "I'll let you use me for just this once." She said in the same dry voice. Katara hung her head as a look of guilt replaced the pleading in her eyes. "But I can't believe you people are this pathetic. I would not let my past haunt me and make decisions in my present day life."

Katara who was still holding Toph's arm, gave her a little squeeze. "Thanks! And sometimes Toph, revealing past is a great way to understand the present."

For another good three, four hours none on Appa spoke to break the uneasy silence. Toph kept to her corner and stared blankly at the sky. Suki kept practicing wrist movements with the Kyoshi fans and Katara kept glancing at Toph with looks of apology, curiosity, thankfulness and unease while Sokka flew them closer to the swamp.

It was nearly twilight when they finally arrived at the swamp. Aang leaded them to the camp they were staying that night. Toph became extremely grumpy 'seeing' that swamp consisted of very little solid earth. The frown on her face did not leave until they had dinner and finally went to sleep. Aang came to Toph's tent and sat outside.

"Hey! Thanks for agreeing to go through this." He said doing a simple gesture with his palm and sinking a tent plate back in to the ground. Toph who sat up hastily as the wall plate went down put a fist hard on the ground and making Aang yelp as he fell flat on the face.

"Don't you have any regard for personal space?" She spat. "And don't get used to me going through pathetic events like this for you two. I am only doing this because sugar queen is been a wimp."

Aang looked at his blind friend as he sat up brushing off the dirt from his robes. She looked beautiful in the moon lit night. The now familiar fragrance of Jasmine filled his nosetrills as he took a deep breath. He could not help feeling very affectionate towards her. She is ready to risk her mental sanity for him and Katara just like she risked her life for them in fighting. Aang wanted to give her a 'thank you' hug but fought back the urge. "Toph! Will you kill me if I try to give you a thank you hug?" He asked.

"Yes!" She answered simply. "Go sleep twinkle toes, we have to… what exactly are you planning to do tomorrow? And what are you trying to accomplish?"

"I have a friend here who says he can sort this out. He knows a way." Aang said getting up. He did not know the answer to the latter question himself. "I guess I just want to figure out my own feelings. I promise this will be over tomorrow. Good night!"

Toph frowned at the departing Avatar. "Figure out his feelings?" She asked herself. "Rwarr.. Of all people, why did this weirdo kissed me? He could have kissed Suki. That would have been so much fun" She smirked at the thought as she fell on her sleeping bag.

Next day Toph was shaken awake by Suki from whom she sleepily asked "Sooo, how was it?"

"How was what?" Suki wondered.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Toph mumbled giving herself a mental face palm. "So what's for breakfast?"

After they all got ready for the day and done with the breakfast-(Possum chicken)- they went to meet Huu.

"You dragged me here to meet me up with the almost naked sea-weed fatso? Again?" Toph hissed to Katara as Huu walked towards them.

"Relax! He is enlightened you know!" Aang said in an undertone to which Toph rolled her eyes.

Huu bid them good morning as they approached. "Nice to see you all again! So shall we begin?"

Aang nodded and Katara gulped. Toph just sighed.

"Before we start I want you two to drink this." Huu said offering two steaming bowls of some potion to Aang and Toph. Aang felt like puking just by seeing the potion but drank it in one gulp. Toph wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Gross! This smells like Sokka's old sleeping bag."

"Well then consider yourself lucky." Sokka made a face and said as Toph forced the potion down her throat.

"Sit here and hold hands." Huu said taking hold of each of their hands and guiding them on to the huge root of the giant tree in the center of the swamp. Aang gingerly took Toph's hand in to his and they sat down. The potion had made them feel extremely relaxed and dozed. Their minds were becoming clearer and feathery.

Huu started chanting some strange mantra and slowly sending them back along the memory lane. Others watch as the Avatar and the Blind Bandit got hypnotized. Their eyes closed their features peaceful. Aang's ginger grip on Toph's hand was loosing.

Aang was out side of his body. Just like the time Roku gave him a history lesson. He was watching a well built young man surfing energetically through gigantic sea waves who he recognized to be Kuruk.

"Kuruk common!" A voice called from the shore and both the men turned their heads. A beautiful brown haired lady stood tall on the ice. She was waving at him.

"In a minute" Kuruk replied as Aang watched.

The young woman shook her head and went away saying "Don't be long." Aang decided to follow her.

Toph was experiencing this differently. As Huu started to chant mantra she became extremely oblivious to her surroundings. When her senses came back it was rather cold and shivery. She was walking on ice. And her eyes… they could see. She called a man 'Kuruk' and said him not to be long as she marched towards the house. The scene dissolved in to thin air and different environment popped up.

Suki, Katara and Sokka watched as Toph sighed slightly and a knowing smile graced her lips.

Aang was now watching the lady who finished some house hold duties and stared at the ocean. "He's late as always." She muttered. A rustle was heard, a clattering noise out side the home. Shivers ran down Aang's spine. He knew the sound so well. But the lady seemed alarmed. She walked out of the house and looked around. She saw nothing, but Aang did. A giant snake like creature was slithering in circles. His evil face twisted with a smirk. Koh had decided it's time he came out of his boredom and had a little fun. Who would be a greater victim than the Avatar's wife? Aang shouted "NO! Run in to the house" But neither Koh, no Kummi heard him. Koh slithered around Kummi who looked confused by the noise coming out of nothing and the rattled breaths she had started to feel around her. She decided to call Kuruk again and started towards the sea. Koh raced her and slithered right between her feet making her fall on ice. Now fear was overtaking Kummi's confused expressions. "Who's there?" She asked sitting up and crawling backwards.

Gang saw how Toph's facial expression switched from annoyance to confusion and then to fear. Her lips barely moved as she said something which they could not catch.

Aang was frozen in fear. He did see what was coming. He did not want to witness that. Before he knew it he was shrieking his lungs out. "NOOO Leave her be. NOOOO!. KURUK HELP!" But he was not heard, not by anyone.

Koh towered Kummi who was looking frantically around trying to getting up. "Well helloo there…" He hissed to her ear. Kummi's eyes widen in shock. "Who's there? Show your self you covered!" She, though very scared, spat rather like Toph.

Now Toph was twisting in her place. Her face was confronted by fear and rage. She was crawling backwards slightly.

"We should stop this," Katara said scared. Toph is getting uncomfortable. But Sokka stopped her saying; "it could be dangerous to interfere now. Something bad could happen."

"Oooh'!" Koh sneered. "You want to see me? Very well!" He laughed a menacing laugh and slithered around Kummi and towered her from behind. Aang frantically ran towards him only to run right through him. He could not let this happened to Kummi. Where the heck is Kuruk?

Koh came out of his spirit form and rose behind Kummi like some gigantic snake. "You have a beautiful face." He said. "My collection will be more attractive with it."

A sweat broke from Kummi's forehead as she felt a gigantic shadow on her. The rotten smell emitted from behind was sickening. Without warning Koh shot in front of Kmmi and she shrieked seeing it. Her last call for this life time rang on the ice burgs surrounding them. "KURUK!"

Toph's face suddenly gave a look of utmost terror and a shriek escaped her lips as she fell on her back with a nosebleed, a word that shook everyone. "KURUK!"


	5. Chapter 5: Never again

_**Thank you all for the kind reviews and adding this to your favorite story and Author alerts. (*Blush!*). I did not intend the story to run this long but it just did. This is the last chapter of 'Connected'. I hope you enjoyed the story. (Pardon my silly spelling and grammar mistakes.)**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Ignorant Sparrow~**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aang came back to consciousness and he was crying his lungs out. "NOOOOOOO LEAVE HER BE! TAKE ME! SHE IS MY FRIEND! SHE IS MY…"

Katara quickly ran forward and knelt down besides him. "Aang shush! It's alright. She is right here. Toph is here." She said trying to calm him down. While Aang clung to her like a little child, sobbing, Katara looked at Toph who was been picked up by a worried Sokka. She lay motionless, her nose bleeding.

Katara quickly got up and ran to check Toph's condition as Huu, himself looking worried, put a heavy arm on Aang's shoulder. "Calm down Avatar. It's over. It was just a vision."

But this 'vision' had affected Toph heavily. Katara quickly got her hand covered in clean water and felt Toph's forehead and neck. The nose bleed was out of the physical reaction to the mental shock. Other than that she was fine. But why won't she wake?

Suki rushed over and wiped off blood out of Toph's face. "Toph! Toph!" She called shaking the very still earth-bender. "Katara what's wrong? Do something." She panted. "Suki get Aang." Said Sokka as he carried Toph to the camp site. "Katara come with me. Toph needs help."

Katara spent the entire afternoon trying to get Toph back to consciousness. However Toph just lay there, motionless. Her nosebleed has been stopped thanks to Katara's nurturing. But her calm and stiff form had started to worry the others. It looked like she was sleeping, only she was not going to awake any time soon. She did not show any sign of life except for the shallow breaths she took.

Huu had explained that she was in a coma. "We forced her to relive a terrible memory and her body was too weak to bare the mental shock."

Katara's face fell hearing this explanation as she was the one who dragged Toph in to this. Aang was too busy murmuring barely audible words to Toph's ear; the words did not sink in to his foggy state of mind. A guilty stricken Katara had quickly attended to maintaining Toph's respiration and circulation, using her blood and chi flow. Once Toph's physical condition was stabled, Katara knew there was nothing else they could do except for wait Toph to wake up.

"Talk to her." Said Huu. "Stimulate her brain. Make her want to come back."

It had been two days and Toph had not shown any sign of waking up. Aang sat in the moon lit night, staring at the tree on which he saw Toph for the first time. He could hear her laugh, loud and happy. But there she lay like a statue. The full-of-life, loud mouthed kick-ass earth-bender was nowhere to be seen in her. How could he do this to her? He had failed Ummi as Kuruk once, and now he had dragged Toph in to his emotional mess and apparently has failed her again. A single tear escaped his gray eyes and fell down his face. He could not think ahead, not without Toph. He now knew how Kuruk must have felt. Did Kuruk's heart ache like this when he came back only to find the lifeless form of Ummi? Will he be able ever to forgive himself?

Katara sat down besides him, her face pale. "Aang I..." She began. But before she could say another word, Katara found herself holding a sobbing Aang. The almighty Avatar sobbed on his favourite water bender's shoulder like a little child. Katara had no words to comfort him. She had no words to comfort herself even. So she just stayed there hugging Aang tightly. "She'll wake Aang. I know she will." Katara kept muttering more to herself as silent tears fell from her blue eyes.

That moment Katara understood what Aang was for her and what she was for him. They were family. The bond they was far deeper than anything but it was not love. Now she feared for Aang as much as she feared for Toph in her coma. What if Avatar gets wasted away like Kuruk? What if Toph...?

"Tell her how you feel Aang." Katara said holding the Avatar by shoulders. "Tell her Aang, she will wake"

Aang stared at Katara, The girl he thought he loved for the last three years. But it had not been love. It had been the type of love he longed to experience ever since he could remember. Love of a dear one, Warmth of a mother, a sister. Words of comfort and a shoulder to cry on. A family bond. But she did not make him laugh and made his heart feather-like as Toph would, even without trying. It took Toph falling in to a coma for him to realise that he could never leave Toph's side, never again. He did not know how to tell Katara all these. But Katara spoke for him.

"We never loved each other Aang, not-in-that-way. You are my family, same as Toph, Sokka and Suki. You always will be. And I love you all very much. That is why I want you to wake her up Aang. I want my family back together." Now her eyes were streaming. She fought back sobs as she spoke. "I dragged her in to this. Please wake her up."

Aang slowly nodded taking Katara's face in his palms. He kissed her on forehead before walked away to where Toph lay motionless.

"Toph!" He said softly. "Toph please.." Aang went on. But it was no better than talking to the pillow she was sleeping on. "I do not want to loose you, not again. I beg of you Toph, please wake up." Aang pleaded. Toph just lay there as if his words never reached her ears. Aang straightened her up and hold her tight. Toph's face rested on Aang's chest, his chin on her head. Her sensitive right ear levelled with Avatar's heart. Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's slender form as he spoke to the night without bothering if she'd hear or not.

"I am sorry Toph.. I am so sorry I dragged you in to this. I could not save you last time because I was ignorant and did not pay enough attention. I was confused this time and now I am loosing you again. Now only I fully understand...Please wake up Toph... Be OK for me. Be here with me... Be here with me...I love you."

Tears fell down his cheeks once again and wetted Toph's face. He stayed like that all night, holding her tight, praying that she'd wake up. May be it was his prayers, may be Aang's sincere words found a way in to Toph's numb brains or may be it was the genuine rhythm of Avatar's heart that beat all night long against Toph's sensitive ear, next morning as the sun's first rays touched the swamp, Toph's eyes quivered slightly. She felt extremely weak and battered. She could remember what happened as if it was a distant memory. She raised a trembling hand and felt her face. Then only she realised someone was holding her. Someone with a light heart beat that she knew so well. "Aang.?" She said in a feeble voice.

Aang who had not slept at all, jumped hearing his name escape the little bundle in his arms. He looked down at her. She looked pale and weak but her eyes were open and she was 'looking' up at him curiously. His eyes were filled again with happy tears. He brushed few bangs out of her forehead as his tears fell on her cheeks.

"Aang, why are you crying?" Toph managed weakly.

"I was not able to save you last time. I almost lost you this time. But I promise I will never leave your side again Toph, I promise my love." Aang said. Toph did not know what to say to that. She just 'stared' at him. Aang lowered his face towards Toph's and placed his lips on hers, gently. It was a plain and simple kiss but was loaded with love. Toph did not pull back. She closed her eyes and melted in to it.

It took another five days for Toph to regain her full strength. It could have been four, only if she did not have to endure rib cracking 'welcome back' hugs from everyone, such noisy and teary hugs that she thought being in a coma was peaceful. Katara cried her eyes out on Toph's shoulder for hours and did not let go not until Toph said, "Katara it's OK. I get it, you love me. But you know, you are kind of heavy."

All was well until Toph announced that she'll be going back home for a while. Everyone stared at her, shocked. "But why?" Asked a desperate Aang.

"Because Airhead, it is my turn to figure things out." At this Katara and Suki dragged a confused Sokka away leaving Toph and Aang alone.

"Toph..!" Aang began. But Toph cut him short. "Listen Aang I know you love me. I feel it. But all these happened so suddenly and I don't know how to react. I can't fall in love with you just because I was your wife three lifetimes ago." Aang sighed heavily at this. Toph came closer to the Avatar and took his hand. "I certainly care about you." She said tentatively. "And I feel extremely relaxed, comfortable and happy around you. But Aang I need to figure out if I truly love you, because 'Love' is a very loaded word."

"I understand Toph." Said Aang softly as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I know I love you. It took me four years to realize that. So I will what patiently for you to come around. No matter how much time you take Toph, no matter what your decision would be, I will always be there for you and I will always love you."

"Aang.." Toph started but was silenced by just another sweet kiss by Aang. "Remember that ..." He said breaking the kiss.

Toph smiled at the Avatar. "I will." She said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It almost took two years for Toph to understand that she loved the Avatar just for being himself. A lot had happened in those two years. Katara had started going out with certain handsome young man with a large scar around his left eye. Sokka and Suki were engaged. Aang and the gang paid occasional visits to the Bei-Fong state and join Toph in her domestic boredom. Lao Bei-Fong had almost had a heart stroke when he witnessed Toph and Aang and their first real passionate kiss under the moon lit night on the small bridge of the garden, on which they had had their first heart-to-heart talk almost six years ago. Toph had confessed her heart to Aang that night. They are finally together and Aang was never going to let her go, Never again!


End file.
